


Hostages

by bouquetofdaisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofdaisies/pseuds/bouquetofdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons have been kidnapped, and put in a dark room. The only way they can get out is if one kills the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostages

Fitz woke up and found himself in an old musty room. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by concrete. There was a wall with a very high up small window and underneath was a paper in the corner with a knife on top of it. He looked to the right of him and saw Jemma sleeping. He didn't want to wake her. So he quietly got up and walked to the corner of the room where the paper was. He moved the knife to the side with trembling hands, and then read "There is one way to be freed. One dies." He set the paper down and sat next to jemma again. He was terrified. He watches her steadily breath in and out as she slept. It was peaceful to watch her sleep. As he waited for her waking, he tried to think of how he had gotten to where he was. Thirty minutes had passed. "Fitz?" Fitz straighten his posture and looked at Jemma. "Where are we?" She asked with tired eyes and sleepy lips. "It appears we have been kidnapped and taken hostage." "What? I don't remember anything!" "It's okay, neither do i." And for 2 hours, they tried to remember and tried to think of a way to get out. They both thought and thought until their heads hurt. Jemma then turned and saw the knife and paper. "Fitz..." She said as she slowly pointed. "I checked it out earlier while you were asleep. The paper says 'There is one way to be freed. One dies.' " "Well killing someone definitely isn't an option." "Obviously Jemma. We will find a way for both of us to get out alive. " "How are we going to do that?" "We're going to do what we always do. We're going to solve this. Together." And with that they brainstormed, talked strategies, and yelled for help till they were exhausted. "We should get some rest." Fitz kindly offered. "But it's not safe." "I'll keep the eye out." "Fine. But every 2 hours we switch." "Fine by me." And then Jemma settled herself on Fitz shoulder and fell asleep quickly. And after a couple days of thinking, yelling, and following a sleep rotation, they began to lose hope. It was time for them to start their sleep rotation. That time Jemma got to sleep first. "Alright Jemma, your turn tonight." He walked over to where she was in the room and walked back to the corner they slept in everynight. And as he helped her he snuck in a slow, steady kiss. Jemma looked at him for a second before she kissed him back. And they silently walked to their sleeping corner hand in hand. Once they got there they settled in and Jemma rest her head on Fitz chest. After a while, when Jemma was for sure sleeping, Fitz quietly whispered, "Oh, jemma. I love you. Always have, and always will." and then he very carefully slid out from under her and was about to do what he never thought he would ever do.  
-  
-  
-  
Jemma woke up. Fitz wasn't by her anymore. She got up all they way so she was sitting. Fitz was on his side facing away from her lying very still. "Fitz? You were supposed to wake me up after 2 hours..." she got up and walked to him. There was a very big puddle of blood, a gaping cut in one arm, and a knife in the other hand. Jemma collapsed down and rolled fitz back onto his back. "LEO! LEO!" She desperately cried. But he was gone. She cried for what seemed forever. She held his bloody, cold, lifeless hand, and constantly stroked his face with the other hand while whispering "Oh, Leo. I love you. Always have always will." with tears streaming down her face. And then the room began to fill with gas, and jemma quickly fell asleep.  
-  
-  
-  
She woke up in a grassy field, disoriented. She saw some jets come her way and land. Then she saw the team running towards her with some doctors. And then she remembered. Fitz was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought!


End file.
